A draftsman normally works at a table which in the course of the work becomes littered with debris such as that which accumulates when pencil points break, erasures are made, etc. It has been the practice heretofore to brush such debris onto the floor. In the course of a day the debris on the floor not only presents an unattractive appearance but to the occupants of the room constitutes a hazard which may result in injuries from falls. The debris on the floor also increases the cost of cleaning and when being walked upon can damage the floor and can be tracked into other portions of the building.
The waste receiving trough disclosed and claimed herein is novel in its concept and especially constructed to receive waste and readily removable to facilitate dumping the waste into a trash receiving receptacle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,396; 2,810,618; 4,456,286; 4,036,369; 3,479,103; and 4,094,257 appear exemplary of the prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,396 discloses an unnumbered tray at the edge of a drafting table and includes no written description thereof. The tray in the operative position of the table appears incapable of holding or retaining anything.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,618 discloses a tray 70 which is adapted to hold brushes, paints, etc. and appears to be permanently secured to a panel by rivets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,257 discloses a box 24 which is defined by elements which are integral portions of a folding stand. The end portions 27 of the tray extend above the surface to prevent a palette from sliding. The box is designed to hold brushes, paints, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,286 shows a ledge 70 to which serves as a container for markers and when a presentation board is in use it appears sheets C overlie the ledge 70.
Extensible shelves are shown to be old in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,369, however, this shelf is for spice jars, etc. and is supported by brackets on a vertical shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,103 discloses a cabinet having a narrow tray member 29 and pencil holding tray 42.